Wanderstar's Path
by Wanderstar
Summary: Wanderkit has always wondered where she belongs in the forest. One day when she endangers the lives of her clan mates after wandering the outside of the camp she decides to leave, but when she starts having odd dreams will she go back home or stay in the wild?
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Alright these are the characters I have so far! Thank you to those who have reviewed and given me characters, I give you all virtual cookies and what not! And since my story thing got deleted I did not get all of the reviews nor can I give the names of people who submitted a character, which sadly means I don't have the background information but I will try my hardest to remember so don't despair! Also please don't hesitate to send the information again!**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED CHARACTERS! YOU GUYS WERE A BIG HELP!**

**Stormclan**

Leader Moonstar- Gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Deputy Sunblaze- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat Plumwhisker- light gray she-cat

Warriors

Ebonyfur- black she-cat

Huntleap- dark brown tom

Furlingheart- white tom with ginger splotches

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Shimmerflame: dappled ginger she-cat shimmering amber eyes

Duskclaw- dusty brown tom with gray paws and green eyes

Bluewing- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightwing- black tabby tom with a small blue gray splotch on his nose

Patchstorm- white tom with ginger splotches

Stormhaze- light ginger tom

Skyflight- light gray and brown tabby she-cat

Silvercloud- a silver she-cat with white spots on her chest and backside.

Pineberry- brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Smudgepaw

Lionroar- golden tom with thick neckfur

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Flightpool- gentle tan tabby she-cat

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with tawny markings

Forestfur- brown she-cat with green eyes

Fireblaze- bright ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Dawnfur- cream colored she-cat with delicate gold markings

Cloudsky-white tom with blue eyes

Leaflight- Light brown she-cat

Sunclaw- light ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Sweetpool- white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Hawkpaw- brown, ginger, red-brown tabby tom

Smudgepaw- black and white tom with gray eyes

Swiftpaw- white and gray tabby she-cat

Ashpaw-dark gray tabby tom

Runningpaw- fast gray and black she-cat

Queens

Whitemist- white she-cat with blue gray ears and tail, mother of Sunblaze's kits (Wanderkit, Casperkit, Firekit, and Moonkit)

Flamefur- ginger she-cat with green eyes mother of Ghostfur's kits, Starkit and Wingkit

Tawnyflame- beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, hues of green in the middle mother of Patchstorm's kit Wanderingkit

Mythmist- former rogue black she-cat, mother Cloudsky's kits Fieldkit, Jumpkit, and Brackenkit. Took in Furlingheart's kit Shiningkit and a rogue kit named Harekit

Elders

Larkheart- blue gray she-cat with white paws

Birchheart- white tom with black splotches

Dappleheart- gray dappled she-cat with white blue eyes

**Moorclan**

Leader Runningstar- Grey tom with green eyes and noticeably long legs

Deputy Eagleheart- brown and white tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat Halfmoon- blind cream colored she-cat

Warriors

Flamestorm- a dark ginger tom with a light-furred tail

Runningwind- light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Rabbitstep- gray tabby tom

Gorsefur- gray tom

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Padfoot- gray and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Onetail- pale brown tom

Emberheart- ginger tabby she-cat

Whisperbreeze- white and black she-cat

Breezeheart- dark gray tabby tom

Creekstream- light brown dappled she-cat

Stormheart- long furred dark gray tabby tom

Featherflight- pale cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Silentpaw

Morningshine- light golden she-cat with long legs

Windfrost- light brown tom with a light shade of white

Apprentice, Chasepaw

Purepelt- a pure white she-cat with gray-blue eyes

Nightclaw- black tom with dark gray stripes

Burrowleap- brown tom with darker splotches

Pebbleswift- silver dappled she-cat

Minkfur- dark ginger tabby tom

Otterstream- dark black tom

Fieldberry- white and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Crowpaw- long haired black tabby tom

Silentpaw- white gray she-cat

Chasepaw- white she-cat with light brown stripes

Falconpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Queens

Shiningheart- ginger she-cat, mother of Breezeheart's kits, Windykit and Berrykit

Wildberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Elder

Rabbitfur- light gray tom

Eaglesky- brown and white tom

Lightwind- light ginger she-cat

**Shadeclan**

Leader Amberstar- soft copper tom with Amber eyes

Deputy Nightwing- dark black she-cat with narrow glittering blue eyes

Medicine cat Berryshade- gray she-cat

Warriors

Darkfoot- handsome black tom with amber eyes and a stub of a tail

Willowstrike- white she-cat with amber eyes

Nightclaw- dark gray tom with black stripes

Echosong- White she-cat with ginger patches

Emberowl- cream brown tom with ice blue eyes

Whitedapple-gray she-cat dappled white

Owlclaw- white she-cat with golden ears and speckled face

Apprentice, Strikepaw

Adderstrike- dark brown tom with ginger markings on his flanks

Bearroar- big dark brown tom with long claws

Kestralface- light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Winterpaw

Cavepelt- black tom with Amber eyes

Pinepelt- dark brown she-cat with black stripes and dark green eyes

Apprentice, Everpaw

Smokefrost- white tom with dark gray patches

Russetstream- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Smokestreak- dark gray she-cat

Blackstorm- black tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Flowerfrost- long haired cream colored ginger she-cat with frost blue eyes

Flamesky- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Stormclaw- gray tom with white belly

Thisteheart- long furred cream brown tom

Skybird- ginger she-cat with black around her eyes with a white chest, belly, and paws

Brackenclaw- dark golden tabby tom

Apprentice

Winterpaw- white tabby she-cat with silver stripes

Everpaw- light golden she-cat with white specks around her eyes

Strikepaw- brown tabby she-cat

Boulderpaw- dark gray tom

Queen

Blazefur- ginger she-cat expecting Emberowl's kits

Lizardstream- dark ginger tortoiseshell she-cat mother of Thistlehearts kit Dewkit

Dawnpelt- cream tabby she-cat mother of Amberstar's kits Juniperkit, Wilykit, and Foxkit

Elder

Lichenheart- scraggily black she-cat

Cedarwish- dark golden tabby she-cat

Frogclaw- dark gray tom

**Waterclan**

Leader Ripplestar- dark black tom

Deputy Moonmist- foggy white she-cat

Medicine Cat Minnowstream- gray dappled she-cat

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Warriors

Cloudpool- pure white she-cat

apprentice, Reedpaw

Redfoot- brown tabby tom with one reddish paw and tail-tip and green eyes

Windsong- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and paler muzzle, chest, and tail-tip

Oakstep- reddish brown tom

Mistyflower- light silver she-cat

Beetlestripe- black tom with gray stripes

Mintice- light gray she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Wolfblaze- dark gray tom with silver and white

Otterheart-dark gray tabby she-cat

Blazestorm- ginger tom with gray splotches

Pebblesky- light brown she-cat

Troutswim- gray tabby tom

Ripplespring- silver she-cat with black markings

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Springfog- gray white tabby tom

Mothhaze- light golden tabby she-cat

Hazelberry- light caramel colored she-cat

Mallowwhisker- dark gray tabby tom

Amberfrost- ginger and white calico she-cat

Lightningfrost- dark gray tom with lightning-like white mark on his hip

Echodrop- light silver she-cat

Shadowstream- dark black tabby tom

Willowberry- brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice

Reedpaw- tan tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and slightly paler paws, belly, chest, and muzzle

Troutpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Dewpaw- light gray dappled she-cat

Blackpaw- black tom

Queens

Lightfrost- white she cat expecting Mallowwhisker kits

Grayflood- blue gray tabby she cat expecting Wolfblaze's kits

Elders

Cloudedstreak- light gray tabby she cat with white splotches

Shadowshine- black she cat

Creekcall- light gray tom

Firesplash- ginger tabby tom

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Jena- beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, kittypet

Sondra- slightly obese ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes, kittypet

Greg- Old black tom with ginger paws and ears with blue eyes, kittypet

Adelia- ginger and white she-cat,kittypet

Meghan- black tabby she-cat with light gray stripes, kittypet

Jasper- Midnight black tom, rogue

Sparrowshadow- smoky gray tom with specks of black on tail, loner

Sharp- golden tom with long claws and piercing amber eyes, loner

Hail- pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, loner

Swift- Black shecat with white chest,paws,ears,tail,and dark orange eyes, loner

Thunder- gold tom with amber eyes, loner

Frost- beautiful white and silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, loner

Hunter- dark brown tom that lives in the barn at the edge of the clans territories

Nail Polish- a pretty white she-cat kittypet with ginger patches(this was on the request of my sister)

**Prologue**

One starlit night a small dappled she-cat sat by a pool of water with the stars twinkling in her fur, her ears swiveled back as a light gray she-cat emerged from the bushes and sat by the other she-cat. "You wanted me, Dappleheart?" The she-cat asked looking to the sky. Dappleheart nodded "I have a prophecy for you Plumwhisker." Dappleheart mewed and gestured with her tail towards the pool. The pool rippled and showed the territories and then zoomed into Stormclan camp and settled in the nursery where it finally alighted on a white she-cat with blue gray ears and tail. "Whitemist?" asked Plumwhisker perplexed.

"No, her kit." Dappleheart shook her head "look again." The pool shifted to focus on a white she-cat with blue gray paws. "One day she must choose a path to take that will either save the clans future or destroy it." Dappleheart murmured turning to look at Plumwhisker, she started fade "She will either save or destroy the clan..." Her voice fading away as Plumwhisker awoke in her own den.


	2. Authors Note

** Due to the fact that I live on a farm I have some really sucky internet and since we have so many storms this week it has caused one of the towers that gives us internet to be knocked over. I'll being internet on and off but I won't really be able to update any of my stories until the signal is fixed. Thank you for understanding! When everything is back to normal I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Thank you again!**

** Wanderstar**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! My internet is up and running great again so I can now update my story. I spent most of my time brainstorming ideas to start the first chapter and I finally decided(YAY). Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warrior Cats**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Can I wake her up please?" Asked Casperkit as Wanderkit stirred in her sleep. She opened one eye and spied her brother Casperkit, a foggy white tabby tom with ginger patches, his back was turned to her as he badgered their mother Whitemist. Slowly as her drowsy daze disappeared she rose and crept up behind Casperkit and crouched, then with a yowl she pounced on top of him.

"Got you!" Wanderkit sang as she hopped off him. Casperkit rose stiffly and licked his chest "Whatever" He mews and then turns to Whitemist "Can we go out now? Firekit and Moonkit snuck out hours ago!" He pleads and Whitemist sighs "Fine, just don't be bothersome." She says but the two kits were already outside the den.

Wanderkit skidded to a halt as her eyes adjusted to the sun and then gazes about her. Her father Sunblaze was nowhere to be seen but Moonstar sat on her perch on top of a hollowed tree with vines crawling all over it. Her sharp blue eyes landed on her and gave Wanderkit a small nod then got up and leapt off the tree and disappeared in a hole in its side.

A soft pelt brushed hers and with a low squeal Wanderkit leapt aside and looked up at the tall form of a golden tom with very thick neckfur. His golden eyes glinted in amusement as he looked down in amusement. "Hello little one," he purrs and Wanderkit's fur smoothes as her curiosity sets in. "Are you Lionroar?" She asks and he nods. "Wow! You really do look like a lion, Mother says that your battlecry is so fearsome that cats flee thinking that they are facing Starclan's wrath!" She mews excitedly and he raises his head and laughs in amusement "Whatever you say little one." He meows and pads past her.

Her gaze follows him as he makes his way to the fresh-kill pile when yet again she is nudged out of the way. "Get out of my way!" hisses a dark gray tabby tom before moving on, a white and gray tabby she-cat comes forward "Sorry about Ashpaw, he isn't a morning cat he's much nicer than this. By the way I'm Swiftpaw, is this your first time out of the den?" The she-cat says nicely when Wanderkit nods Swiftpaw brushes her tail along Wanderkit's flank "You must be Wanderkit, the deputy's daughter." Swiftpaw remarks then snaps her head up at a call "That must be Lionroar, I've got to go but have fun!" Swiftpaw says before bounding away. "I hope all cats are as nice as she is." Wanderkit murmured. "Wanderkit! I found Father!" Mewed Casperkitt excitedly, their other brother and sister Firekit and Moonkit tumbling beside him.

"Really where?" Asked Wanderkit as she whipped her head about her. "By the Hollowed Tree!" He says "Let's go then!" Wanderkit meows and scampers off. When her father is in sight she yowls "CHARGE!" And sprints forward and nimbly leapt on her fathers back. "Shadeclan is attacking!" she yowled again. Her father laughed and growled playfully "I've come to steal your prey!" He hisses "Never! Firekit and Moonkit attack his sides and Casperkit try to unbalance him!" Wanderkit ordered. In a matter of minutes Sunblaze thumped on his side. "You got me!" He admitted and the kits skipped around him cheerfully. Sunblaze's got to his paws "Good job my little ones, you'll be warriors in no time." He purred when a cat came up to him and whispered in his ear. "Why don't you go to the elders den? They have some good stories to tell you." He suggested nudging them towards a heavily sheltered bush. "I'll come play with you later, I have some business to take care of." Sunblaze meowed before bounding away.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? I know its a little short but it's the best I got right now! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you like or don't like about it. I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends and fellow fanfictioners! Since I have nothing else to do I decided to update(YAAAAAY)! Now let's get this party started!**

**I do not own Warrior Cats**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wanderkit crept timidly into the elders den, her brothers and sister coming in behind her. "Ah, hello little kits? What brings you into the Elder's den?" Asked a gray dappled she-cat "Kits? Where?" Asked a blue-gray she-cat with white paws hobbling forward "Oh you're Whitemist's kits!" The she-cat said happily "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Asked Firekit "No one does kit, Larkheart here is your mother's mother." Said the other she-cat "I'm Dappleheart by the way." The she-cat added. Wanderkit nodded mutely and gazed curiously at Larkheart.

"Can you tell us stories about mother?" Asked Moonkit curiously "Well, of course I can" meowed Larkheart sitting down and licking her paw before drawing it over her ear "I remember when your mother was just a few moons old that she convinced all the kits in the nursery that it was okay to go outside the camp and explore. They all got lost and Shadeclan found them on their territory. Owlstar himself escorted them back!"

"You should tell them a different story, that one was pretty boring." mewed a white tom with black splotches. "Like what Birchheart?" Asked Larkheart archly "Like how the clans began! It's important history!" Mews Birchheart then settles down. "Many moons ago in a forest wild and untamed there was a group of cats bound by no codes or boundaries, they fought constantly and many cats died until one day the spirit's of their ancestors spoke and the message was clear: Unite or Die. Thus began the clans of cats; Stormclan for the fierce and the brave, Moorclan For the swift and loyal, Waterclan for the clever and strong, and finally Shadeclan for the wily and proud. Together they followed the prophecies and lived by the code..." Meowed Birchheart when he finished he looked at the kits "That is the story of how the clans began." He mewed before getting up again and stretching. "I would like something from the fresh-kill pile does anyone care to join me?" He asked. Larkheart and Dappleheart rose to their paws and followed him out.

Casperkit led them out of the den "That was a great story!" He burst out "I wonder what it was like to be in no clans." Wanderkit wondered aloud "Who cares, Stormclan is the best clan anyway!" Meowed Firekit

"Besides Birchheart said that they fought all the time." Put in Moonkit quietly. Wanderkit turned to look at the trees beyond the barrier. "Still..." She turned back to empty space. _They must have gone back to the nursery. _She thought to herself before turning and bounding to the nursery.

-a few weeks later-

Wanderkit sat staring out at the forest. _I wonder what it's like out there. _She wondered and then looked around sneakily. Yesterday Larkheart had secretly revealed A place to get out of the clan by the medicine cats den. Wanderkit liked Plumwhisker, she was nice whenever Wanderkit turned to her Wanderkit would catch her studying her. But none of the other kits noticed except for perhaps Moonkit who always seemed to catch all the details, this was because Moonkit liked Plumwhisker very much and spent most of her time in the medicine cat den learning about herbs.**  
**

Wanderkit crept quietly to the medicine cats den and perked her ears "What's this herb Plumwhisker?" Moonkit was asking "That's dock it soothes scratches I'm taking some to Birchheart because he scratched his paws wandering in the forest today." Plumwhisker answered before appearing at the entrance. "You can come with me if you'd like." She said around the herbs in her jaws. Then Moonkit appeared "Yes please!" She mewed happily before scampering alongside Plumwhisker.

Wanderkit started creeping towards the back of the den and stopped and reached the barrier. She scanned the brambles for some sign of a hole but saw nothing. Just when she was turning to leave she saw it. Where the medicine cat den met the barrier was a small hole big enough for a kit. Looking cautiously behind her she began squeezing herself through it.

When she finally reached the outside she took a moment to gaze about herself in awe. The tree's towered above her, their leaves were leafy green. The grass was soft and tall. Wanderkit wandered for a bit while looking about her.

She had been wandering for a while when she came across a weird stench. The forest of birches, oaks, redwoods, ash trees, various pines turned abruptly into an evergreen forest. Could this be the Shadeclan border? Sunblaze had described where the borders were and the specific characteristics of them in painstaking detail. If Wanderkit remembered correctly, Shadeclan was full of evergreen tree's of all sorts. _What's it like to be a Shadeclan cat? _wondered Wanderkit to herself when all of a sudden she heard paw steps. Franticly she hid under a bush and tried to breathe quietly and stay still which was hard considering there was a thorn poking her side.

The paw steps slowed and then appeared in Wanderkit's vision. The paw steps paused, "I know you're there! Come out so I can see you!" A voice hissed Wanderkit gulped and crept forward slowly and pulled herself out from under the bush. "Hi," she meowed nervously looking up at a young golden she-cat with white specks around her eyes.

The she-cat sat back on her haunches "You're a kit, and a Stormclan kit no less, what are you doing out in the forest? What's your name?" The she-cat asked "I'm Wanderkit and I wanted to explore, what are you doing on Stormclan territory?" Answered Wanderkit summoning her courage. The she-cat stared at Wanderkit and then started laughing. "I should be asking you that little wanderer!" She mewed "Your the one who crossed the border!" The she-cat said gesturing with her tail at an ash tree several fox-lengths away. "I'm Everpaw by the way, now follow me I'm taking to my camp!" The she-cat meowed cheerfully. "No! Please don't I'll go back!" Pleaded Wanderkit creeping backwards. Finally she made it back over the border, with Everpaw waiting on the other side. "Oh, well I guess I can't take you now." Said Everpaw in mock shame. She sat and licked her paw.

"Everpaw?" "What?" "What's it like to be a Shadeclan cat?" Wanderkit asked quietly. "Well, I don't think it's any different from your way of life but... It's fun and I wouldn't change it for the world. Sometimes when the apprentices and their mentor's have free time on their paws we having hunting and climbing competitions. Elders sometimes come help and hunt and critique fighting moves, and if the kits are lucky sometimes the queens will take the kits outside the camp by the entrance." Everpaw mewed dreamily getting lost in her own world before snapping back to reality. "I've got to go now, I was supposed to be hunting, you better not tell any of your clan mates about this and I won't tell my clan about you." She need before getting to her paws "It was nice meeting you! But you should stay inside your camp walls the forest is a bit to big for you yet." Everpaw meowed before bounding away. As Wanderkit followed her scent back to camp she became lost in her thoughts. _Next time I'll find the Moorclan border! _She thought as she crawled back through the hole and silently went to the nursery. "Thank goodness you came! Where have you been?!" asked Whitemist nosing Wanderkit's pelt, checking for injuries. "I'm fine, I was just playing by myself!" Mewed Wanderkit loudly before yawning and curling up against her mother. _I can't wait for tomorrow!_

* * *

** I hope you liked this chapter! For now I want to take things slowly but don't worry it'll get exciting soon! Please don't hesitate to tell me any mistakes I made or what you liked about my story. Please and thank you! I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry to say that I've decided to abandon and delete all the current stories I have on my account. A lot has happened since the last time I updated and a lot of them weren't very good, one of them being that I lost all the extra information I had on my computer for my stories. The last straw was when I recently had to put my two dogs down, one of them had unexpectedly got cancer and we didn't know until it was too late and another had been sick for a year or two. We got a puppy from a nearby shelter and let me tell you, he is one of the most adorable puppies ever! Anyway with the coming of our new puppy and a lull in the endless amount of homework from high school I decided to wipe the slate clean and restart on fanfiction. I may not entirely abandon these stories though if I feel compelled I will start writing chapters again. Also I have been re-inspired, and I decided to post a new story, a Naruto fanfic. **

**Anyway, I hope you forgive me especially those that gave me OC's.**


End file.
